Doomed Lovers
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: People say the love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be.
1. And as you move on, remember me

**A/N:**** Hey this is my first OTH fanfic, I can't believe OTH is now over :( But anyway i decided to write this Brathan story. Please let me know if you want me to continue writing this. :) **

Doomed Lovers

One word could describe her as she walked down the isle of the church; captivating. As she took every step closer to the altar the wedding congregations eyes followed her every move, eating in the true beauty that radiated off of her. She locked eyes with the incredibly, handsome groom who was stood there watching her every step; he was drinking her in with his eyes.

Blue met Brown.

She smirked at him, and gave him her trademark sexy wink. Everyone who was watching her thought the wink was aimed at his older brother; the best man. _How wrong they were._ Even though she smirked and winked at him, Nathan Scott could see the pain in her eyes, which was buried beneath the surface. _No one could see it except from him; he was the cause of it after all._ She smiled at him, and then at her boyfriend of five years who was stood next to the groom; the best man. Lucas Scott, Nathans brother. She took her place next to the other bridesmaids who were stood to the side. They each wore matching red bridesmaids dresses, but hers looked sexier than everyone else's. _Or perhaps the dress just looked sexier because she was wearing it? She was Brooke Davis after all._

The wedding march started, signifying that the bride was about to make her entrance. The whole congregation stood up and looked to the door, the bride glided down the isle with such ease and poise. She looked absolutely stunning; she looked so natural as her face glowed with happiness. Brooke clutched the bouquet of white roses that the bridesmaids were required to hold; she had to hold it tight in order to stop her hands from shaking. She bit the inside of her cheek with her white perfect teeth, she couldn't cry. She couldn't show how devastated she truly was as she watched one of her best friends Haley James marry Nathan Scott._ The Love of her life._ She felt a lump the size of a golf ball forming in the back of her throat; she took a shaky breath as she tried to steady her emotions.

Haley reached Nathan he looked at her like she was the only woman in the room. Brooke's heart broke. _He had never looked at her like that._

The rest of the wedding went past in a blur for Brooke; she stood there with a permanent smile on her face. No one knew how much she was dying inside, having to watch the man who she believes to be the love of her life; her soul mate marry somebody else.

"I now present you Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. Husband and wife." announced the priest. The friends and family members who were sat in the pews started cheering. Nathan and Haley looked at the their loved ones and smiled happily, Nathan then looked over at Brooke. She gave him a small, sad smile trying to stop the tears from falling. He looked at her with the same sad look in his eyes. They both shared the unspoken words. _It's over. It has to be._ Brooke turned away from him she couldn't look at him or she was going to loose it completely.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Asked a concerned Peyton Sawyer who was stood next to her in a matching red bridesmaid dress.

Brooke looked at her best friend since elementary school and put on a convincing fake smile.  
"Of course, you know me I always get emotional at weddings" she gave a slight little laugh at the end as she wiped away a stray tear. Peyton smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I know. It was such a beautiful service. Nathan and Haley are just so perfect for each other." Peyton said whilst hugging Brooke.

"They sure are." Brooke whispered as she saw Nathan glance at her discreetly as he and Haley passed her before they started walking back up the isle. That was the moment that Brooke Davis realized she had lost the love of her life Nathan Scott forever.

_When did things get so complicated? _Brooke wondered as she walked arm in arm with her boyfriend Lucas as they followed everyone out of the church. Of course she knew when things started to get complicated. It all started five years ago at the beginning of their senior year of high school.

_**Five Years ago:**_

**Tree Hill High Senior Year 2007**

Brooke was swaying back and forth with a plastic red cup in her hand, the vodka was tipping slightly out of the plastic cup.

"Careful there Davis, you better not stain my Mom's new rug." Nathan said smirking at her slightly. _He had to admit she looked fucking sexy, bust she always does. _Nathan had thrown a victory party at his parent's beach house; the Ravens had won their first basketball game of the season.

"I think the only stains you should be worrying about Scott are the stains that you Haley make." Brooke slurred she looked at him she winked at him slightly. They were stood in the upstairs hallway; surprisingly there weren't many people up there. Most people were either in the garden partying, or downstairs drinking and dancing.

Nathan laughed slightly "Your just jealous Brooke." he whispered seductively. Brooke noticed he was a lot closer to her now, his breath was tickling the back of her neck she could smell the beer on his breath, she was feeling very turned on. She turned slightly so she was facing him they were now only inches apart.

"No Scott, I think you're the one who wants Me." she smirked as she lightly stoked the inside of his leg. Nathan felt himself getting hard as he looked down at her, he could see her ample cleavage straining over the top of her extremely, tight, short, back dress. There had always been sexual tension present between Brooke and Nathan. It's just that they could never act on it, she was dating his brother and he was dating one of her best friends.

But this night was different, they were both completely out of it and the sexual tension that had been building for years was starting to suffocate them.  
"I would rock your world Davis." he said cockily, he looked around the empty hallway and then slapped her ass.

"Nathan!" she squealed, she looked at him and her blood shot eyes from drinking to much started to glisten with lust. "Would you like to demonstrate that Scott?"

He smirked at her and pushed her into his bedroom, not even bothering to lock the door behind them.

"I'll be the best Fuck you've ever had." he murmured into her lips as he started kissing her roughly.


	2. Leave me out with the waste

**A/N:  
****Hey so here is chapter 2 of ****Doomed Lovers, I hope you enjoy. And thanks to FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x for the review on the last chapter this is definitley going to be a multiple chapter story :) ****  
**

**Doomed Lovers**

Brooke groaned as she woke up groggily, her head was throbbing. She didn't dare open her eyes, as she couldn't face the bright daylight that was sure to make her hangover worse. She thought to herself that the party last night must have been good, if her sore head was anything to go by. She stretched out her arms as she tried to soothe her stiff limbs, as she was about to put her arms back under the sheets she came into contact with a bare, firm, muscular chest.

"Mmmmmm." She heard the voice groan from beside her a man's voice. Brooke started to panic as she realized it wasn't her boyfriends Lucas's voice. Her heart started beating faster in her chest as she apprehensively started to open her eyes.

Just as she opened her left eye the person beside her shouted "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Brooke quickly opened her eyes as she recognized the man's voice she looked to her left; and came face to face with a very naked Nathan Scott.

_**"I'll be the best Fuck you've ever had."**_ She heard the same sexy voice say in her head, as she remembered what had happened the previous night.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Brooke shrieked as she saw Nathan lead next to her, he was completely naked; the bed sheet only covered the bottom of his legs.

"Nice view huh?" Nathan quipped whilst he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying to make light of the awkward situation they were in.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! PUT YOUR HUGE DICK AWAY!" Brooke shrieked.

Nathan started laughing at her; she scowled at him and then looked under the sheet and saw she was naked too. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she shrieked once more. She pulled the bed sheet over her head; so she was completely covered.

"Brooke pull the fucking sheet off of your head, we need to talk about this" Nathan shouted from beside her.

"Not before you put some clothes on." Brooke whispered her heart was pumping rapidly in her chest.

"Why? Don't you want to see my big dick again?" he laughed teasing her, as he got up from where he was lead on his bed and picked up some basketball shorts that where lying on the floor, he quickly put them on.

"Stop being a fucking ass Scott and put some fucking clothes on!" Brooke shouted at him from under the bed sheet.

"Calm down Davis, little Scott is covered now. Or perhaps that should be big Scott?" he teased as he walked back over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Shut it Scott, YOU FUCKING JERK!" she hissed at him, she had to admit to herself she was getting very turned on with his dirty talk.

Brooke slowly took the sheet away from her head; she made sure the rest of the sheet was concealing her very naked body. She looked at Nathan who was lounging next to her; she had to admit to herself that he looked very sexy, lying there with no shirt on and just his black baggy basketball shorts on. "_Stop it! You have a boyfriend." She thought to herself. If only she had thought about Lucas last night, and not fucked his younger brother._

"So…. Looks like we had a very interesting night Davis. It was definitely very enjoyable." Nathan smirked at her; lust was evident in his dark blue eyes.

Brooke looked at him with a serious look in her eyes "Nathan, this was clearly a mistake. No one will ever find out about this, or I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CHOP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF!"

"So I guess a repeat performance is out of the question?" he joked trying to make her laugh.

"I'm not joking Nathan, How could we do this? Why didn't we think of Lucas or Haley? How could we do this? OH MY GOD! I'm a fucking slut! How could I do this to Lucas? My loving boyfriend! How could I do this to Haley? She's my best friend! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'm totally going to hell." Brooked rambled, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Brooke, c'mon you're not going to hell." Nathan tried to reassure her.

She looked at him and started crying "Yeah I am Nate, I'm a horrible person," tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Nathan moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him, so that she was leaning against him with her back against his chest. "What are you doing?" she croaked in confusion.

"Shshsh… Brooke it's going to be okay. You're not going to go to hell; you're an amazing person. If anybody would be going to hell then it would be." Nathan whispered to her in a soothing voice, he kissed her softly on the top of her head. Brooke shivered at the gesture.

"You really think that? That I'm an amazing person?" she sniffled as she lent against him.

He smiled to himself as he wiped the stray tears away from her flawless cheeks." Of course I do, you are Brooke Davis after all."

She turned her head slightly so that she was looking into his eyes; Nathan looked at her and smiled. Brooke smiled back slightly and looked into his eyes and began to get lost in them. Nathan slowly reached up and tucked a stray bit of her brown curled hair behind her ear. The sexual tension was starting to build rapidly between them.

Nathan leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, Brooke closed her eyes as her heart started to hammer in her chest. She slowly started to kiss him back; Nathan cupped her face in his hand and slowly pushed her onto the mattress so that he was on top of her. His started kissing her rougher and more passionately, she moaned into his mouth in pleasure. He started kissing and sucking on her neck; Brooke dug her manicured nails into his muscular, broad shoulders. Causing him to shudder with pleasure.

"We can't do this." Brooked whispered.

Nathan stopped kissing her neck and looked at her and asked whilst stroking her cheek "Why can't we?"

"You know why Nate, Lucas and Hayley! Remember them?" she said not looking him the eye.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he said moving her face softly so she was looking him in the eye.

"Do you truly believe that?" she asked raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow at him. He crashed his lips into her own as passion consumed him; Brooke had to moan in pleasure at how much of an amazing kisser he was.

As they came up for air he whispered, "Yeah, I believe that." He then kissed her lips softly.

"If we are going to do this then it has to be about having fun, no feeling's or any shit like that, and you have to promise me something." Nathan said whilst they broke for air.

"What's that then Scott?" she asked him curiously.

"Don't go falling in love with me" he said smirking slightly.

"I think I should be the one saying that to you." Brooke joked.

Nathan laughed at her and Brooke looked up at him with so much lust in her eyes, she pulled him down roughly and kissed his lips hungrily. Nathan smirked into the kiss and pulled the sheet off of her body. "I think we will both be going to hell," Nathan said smirking crookedly at her.


End file.
